


can't help but feel like (this is good)

by colourmayfade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, crack with some sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmayfade/pseuds/colourmayfade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a prolonged winter and a short blooming spring, Storybrooke plunges into a feral summer. Temperatures are rising well over the nineties into tripe digits; it’s a heatwave and just about the worst time of the year to want him so much, all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help but feel like (this is good)

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt from a pwp meme: oq + laughing during sex. this is crack and probably ooc but hey... it was fun to dream up.
> 
> fair warning: this is probably less porny than it sounds.

 

“It’s too hot,” Regina utters propping herself on both elbows, voice hoarse.

 

After a prolonged winter and a short blooming spring, Storybrooke plunges into a feral summer. Temperatures are rising well over the nineties into tripe digits; it’s a heatwave and just about the worst time of the year to want him so much, all the time. While citizens everywhere are hiding from the sun and putting their ACs to work, Regina is lying down on a thin mat that she’s sure is already glued to her back, in the middle of Robin’s tent — which feels more like a hothouse. 

 

Robin misinterprets her statement and smirks into the skin of her belly. He crawls up her body to hum against her neck and effectively makes things worse. His figure now covers hers completely and traps the heat between them. 

 

The problem is that there aren’t too many places they can go if they want to keep this a secret. And Regina is absolutely dead-set on keeping them a secret while they’re still figuring things out. That means the mansion is off limits, especially now that Henry has moved back in. The Mayor’s office is now shared with Mary Margaret. The rooms at the inn… would be the surest way to let everyone in town know exactly what they’ve been up to.

 

The other problem is that they can’t seem to keep their hands off each other. Now that Regina’s learned just how skilled his hands are. Now that Robin can freely admit how much he enjoys hearing her gasp his name in pleasure.

 

It’s a heatwave of their own, and it’s nowhere close to cooling down.

 

At this very moment, though, Regina feels like she’s overheating and not in a pleasant way.

 

She is not made for this kind of weather.

 

Really. Chanel and this much sweat do _not_ mix.

 

“Robin,” she tries again, pushing at his shoulder. “I meant, it’s too hot _in here_.”

 

He hears her clearly now and pulls away, his blue eyes slowly focusing on the flush on her face. He sits back on his knees beside her, gives her the space to breathe. Lets his hand be the only part of him that touches her, drawing soothing circles on her thigh as he studies her for a beat. 

 

“We should stop,” Robin says softly, nods to himself as though shaking a daze off.

 

Prone on the mat, Regina considers this. Considers his tousled hair, takes in his naked form before her.

 

She didn’t mean they had to _stop._ The thought must show clearly on her face, too, because his face is opening in an mischievous grin. His fingers dig harder into her skin.

 

And then she’s flicking her hand and they’re both engulfed in smoke, and the next thing she knows, cold water is digging needles all over her body. She sinks for a few seconds before pushing herself up by the heels of her feet.

 

She wipes the water from her face and sees Robin coughing a few feet away, his eyes wide as he takes in his new surroundings.

 

“Regina!” he gasps out between sputters. _Oh_ , she thinks. She might have forgotten to tell him to hold his breath.

 

Robin throws his head back as he inhales deeply. “Drowning us seems a bit of an extreme way to cool off.”

 

Regina bites the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing at his sodden-puppy face and the wet hair that sticks every which way. She manages to keep her grin in check as she judges his mood. All in all, he doesn’t appear too vexed. A little surprised, perhaps. 

 

She starts floating toward him carefully.

 

He looks at her, shakes his head. His eyes show disbelief but his lips curl slightly upwards. “Darling, you did not think this through,” he says and nods his head down emphatically. 

 

No, she didn’t. 

 

Magic-ingthem into the pond now does sound like the drastic equivalent of pouring a bucket of cold water over his head mid-foreplay.

 

He looks crestfallen as he points this out. Her laughter bubbles out in earnest. “I may have been distracted when I thought of it,” she admits.

 

He rolls his eyes and chuckles, his mood brightening immediately with her laughter. “I can’t imagine what by,” he tells her with a warm smile as she reaches him. She gently pushes a hand into his hair to smooth it down, and he ducks into the water with her fingers still tangled in his strands.

 

The water is pushed to move all around her. He surprises her by placing a slippery kiss on her ribs before resurfacing. 

 

“I do recall someone mocking me for bathing in the river,” he teases with a raised brow.  

 

“This is not a river. It’s a pond.”

 

“Ah, right,” he says. His gaze follows her as she opens her arms, gives herself a boost backwards and puts some space between them. “Such difference.”

 

“These waters are perfectly clean,” Regina reasons, as much to herself as to him. “I should know, I spent enough time and money ensuring that as Mayor.”

 

Something about the coolness of the water in contrast to the oppressive heat of the afternoon, something about the way he smiles at her — a marvelled kind of smile, like he’s seeing a new side of her — makes her feel good and _free_. She lets her whole body float to the surface in a way she hasn’t done since she was a teenager in the Enchanted Forest, closes her eyes and concentrates on nothing but the rays of sunlight on her chest and the water on her back for a minute.  

 

The small waves reaching her skin tell her Robin has moved closer.

 

He doesn’t touch though, and Regina is grateful, wanting to enjoy the moment just a while longer.

 

His gaze is steady on her and she feels it as much as the elements that surround her. She finds it doesn’t embarrass her, makes her feel sensual and wanted instead. Sends a pleasant shiver down her spine.

 

Regina smirks and lets go of the balance keeping her afloat. Sure enough, the look on his face when she opens her eyes has her pulling in breath in a deep, trembling inhale. 

 

He says _you're wonderful_ , or at least she thinks he does. She can do nothing but smile as his arms wrap around her, pull her chest flush to his. His warm mouth opens against her jaw, his teeth skim the column of her neck at leisure. With her index finger, she traces the line of his spine, the bump of his bones. She grips the hair at the nape of his neck to direct him away from her collar and into a deep, tangled kiss.

 

They forget themselves and the water pulls them in slowly. His palms cup either side of her face to keep her head above it while his tongue curls against the roof of her mouth. It works for barely a second before they’re fully sinking.

 

They end up laughing as much as kissing as they try to find a shallower part of the pond without letting go of each other. She tries to support herself on his shoulder and he slides down, makes it an opportunity to suck at a breast underwater. They fumble in a mess of slick limbs. Something akin to giggle leaves her when she places a foot on a particularly slippery part of the riverbed and stumbles forward, forehead bumping loudly against his and he tries to maintain some kind of balance.

 

They finally find a part of the water where he can stand with confidence, and his hands slide from her waist to the back of her knees to bring both of her legs up and around him. She locks them there by her ankles.

 

“Sex in the wild is more difficult then one would think,” she murmurs in his ear and his laugh is hearty and warm.

 

“Regina,” he says, turning his nose into her cheek. “This is hardly the wild.”

 

He chuckles some more. She rolls her eyes but the grin doesn’t let up. 

 

The water makes it easy for him to support her weight on one arm and he sneaks the other one between their bodies. The way he’s holding her, her head is slightly above his and she leaves kisses on his forehead, the bridge of his nose, both his brows, wherever she can reach. His fingers drift and drift past her bellybutton and down. Her breath hitches and she arches deeply backwards, her head lolls and her hair floats all around it in the water. He nips and bites the skin she’s exposed while she grips his shoulder for support, nails digging hard into his muscles.

 

She’s trying to rock her hips against his hand, trying to not to unbalance them, trying to get him to bite just a little harder. Thinks that if she could only find some pressure _…_

 

He’s humming against her, whistling some awkward notes and —

 

No, he isn’t.

 

Robin’s head snaps up while she’s still trying to form a coherent thought.

 

“Someone’s here,” he whispers urgently and untangles his hand, puts her down on her feet. He starts to pull her toward some boulders that might hide them from view.

 

Regina notes that whoever is near is approaching and not likely to go away soon, and if her heart sinks a little, well. She was just starting to enjoy herself.

 

They find the shade offered by the rocks and Robin places his body in front of hers to keep her out of sight. They stand there silent, bodies pressed up together in expectation. At the sound of a bag dropping loudly to the ground and a male voice starting to sing, Regina groans.

 

“It’s Little John,” Robin tells her quietly.

 

She snorts. The voice goes ridiculously off key on a verse about a fair maiden and her fair maiden hair. 

 

“Honestly. I’ve signed peace treaties easier to negotiate then this orgasm,” she hisses.

 

Robin bites his lip to control his grin. Then, unable to help himself, he leans into her and buries his mouth on her shoulder to stifle his snort. She can feel his entire body shaking with laughter. 

 

Regina wants to kill him, kiss him. Either/or. 

 

She takes a deep breath and snickers herself as she evaluates their absurd position. Figures out there's no one who has made her laugh as much and as openly as he has in just one afternoon. Would call it a good day, lack of orgasms notwithstanding.

 

And then she tilts her head and catches an unwanted glimpse of the man standing at the edge of the pond some feet away from them.

 

Oh good. Little John is here for the purpose of skinny dipping.

 

 _That’s_ something she can’t easily unsee.

 

Regina groans a little too loudly this time and the singing stops.

 

“Hello? Is somebody there?” the man calls out.

 

Robin turns to look and sees what Regina just saw, his eyes open wide and his brows shoot up. Regina tries to cover his mouth with a hand with a warning. “ _Don’t_ you dare.”

 

But before she can stop it, Robin’s chortle makes itself heard all over the open space.

 

“Robin, is that you?”

 

She dunks his head under the water with a forceful hand. 

 

_Insufferable thief._

 

The least he can do if he’s in such a good mood is make her come multiple times, she decides right before she poofs them out and away from the pond.

 


End file.
